An Accidental Betrayal
by Stronger4You
Summary: Erienne Hannigan never expected that she and her sister, Alannah, would be anything but proud Slytherins, regardless of the doubts she had about the people in that house. When she ends up in Ravenclaw, however, she must suffer the consequences.


((OOC: This story is actually based off an RP I'm doing on another site, but I figured it would get more exposure her and whatnot. If you want to knw more, you can message me))

((Disclaimer: Erienne and Alannah Hannigan, plus their family and possibly some other people, belong to me. All other are product of JK Rowling beautiful imagination))

* * *

><p>September 1, 1991<p>

The Great Hall was much grander than either Alannah or Erienne had imagined, and the sorting process seemed much briefer than they'd hoped. It wasn't too long before Professor McGonagall had reached the 'H's and the two girls began glancing at each other anxiously.

"Hannigan, Alannah," McGonagall finally announced, and Erienne watched nervously as Alannah's spine straightened slightly and her chin lifted up as she strode confidently towards the stool where the Sorting Hat waited expectantly. Erienne's eyes didn't flicker from her sisters as Alannah, looking as poised as ever, carefully placed the hat upon her head, sitting upon that rickety wooden stool as though it were a throne, and she were empress.

"So much ambition for such a young girl," The Sorting had murmured almost immediately, "And most certainly, the cunning to reach those goals, whatever the price," Erienne felt a slight chill at the sight of her sister's smile when she heard those word, and she pulled her robes more tightly around her, "I believe we all know where you belong- SLYTHERIN!" The Hat finally roared. Alannah's face burst into a brilliant smile, which she first directed at Erienne, then at Draco and his friend standing behind further back in the crowd. Erienne returned it with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, seeing as her stomach was twisting uneasily as she tried to lock away the doubts that had been popping up more and more frequently the closer this day had come that she didn't belong in Slytherin. Thus far, everyone that she'd assumed would be her Slytherin housemate hadn't been the most pleasant of people, and even though she'd known some of them for a few years, she still felt no kinship to any of them except her sister, whom she held in the highest regard, and who had just flounced down to the Slytherin table, where she was greeted warmly.

Erin's head snapped back to the front when "Hannigan, Erienne," reached her ears. She took a calming breath and stood up as tall as she could, mimicking her sister's queenly manner with only a decent amount of success, due to the fact that her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking slightly. She walked slowly up to where to Sorting Hat was waiting, desperately trying to keep her inner agitation from showing. Almost the instant that Erienne placed that had on her head, she felt as though there was someone clambering around in her mind, though the more practical part of her kept reminding her that it was most likely just something her imagination had conjured up because of her nerves.

"A bit more skittish than your sister, aren't you?" The Sorting Hat asked loudly, and Erin jumped slightly, "Gentler too, no doubt. Of course, that being said, you seem to be just as clever, maybe even more so…" The Hat trailed off for a moment, and Erienne tried to clear her mind, sitting on her hands to hide their shaking. "Ah, you have doubts about the house your sister was placed in, do you?" The words seemed so loud to Erienne, who had never dared speak them out loud herself. Erienne's eyes widened and she quickly turn to face Alannah, trying to apologize, to explain that she hadn't meant anything by it, but both Alannah and the Sorting Hat had made their respective decisions. Alannah's features held a well-controlled fury that Erienne knew didn't bode well for her. The Sorting Hat, on the other hand, chose that moment to announce cheerily that Erin was to be placed in Ravenclaw. The girl found herself too shocked to act on the information, and kept her pleading, apologetic stare on Alannah until McGonagall gently nudged her arm, took the Hat, and ushered her towards a table full of Ravenclaws that were clapping half-heartedly, for they knew that they'd been a second choice.

((I know it's really short. I'm currently having a friend help me out with part of the second chapter, which is maybe partway done and much long, I pinkie-swear. Don't forget to RR&R, lovesies))


End file.
